The majority of languages contain dialects. Specifically, for the purposes of this disclosure, dialect shall mean a regional variety of a language distinguished by features of vocabulary, grammar, and pronunciation from other regional varieties and constituting together with them a single language. Knowledge dialects can assist with identifying speakers or authors when they exhibit a particular community-shared linguistic trait. Keywords, phrases, patterns and gestures have associated geospatial properties that can reduce the solution space (geographical area) in determining a person's origin or areas that have influenced their vernacular. Geospatial properties may include regional, political, societal, tribal, or ethnic boundaries and could contain more than one of these characteristics.
Previous tools focused on dialect detection for improving translation accuracy with the majority of effort directed toward audio analysis. With respect to location services, the majority of efforts attempt to locate the current position of the actual author at the time of release. There is a lack of any tool for identifying an author's native origin or an area of linguistic influence over them based on the content of a text based communication.
Information on an author's origin can provide a greater understanding of the underlying thoughts of the author with respect to the content of their message. This knowledge can assist with creating a personality profile of the author that correctly places them into their community of interest. A more comprehensive appreciation for the communique is achieved by correlating the theme or message with the author's environmental influence.